micropedia_micronationsfandomcom-20200214-history
Mahuset
This page uses material from the Mahuset page over at Mahuset Wiki on Wikia and is licensed under the Creative Commons Attribution-Share Alike License. Mahuset, officially the United Kingdom of Greater Mahuset and the Mahusetan Realm is a self-declared independent nation-state, commonly referred to as a micronation by external observers, with claims in Europe, Antarctica, and Asia. It is governed as a federation, with various systems in its numerous states. Mærtan Ihuset, Radon and Cherrystan (Matsia) together make up mainland Mahuset, in Northwestern Europe. Mahuset was a federated state and a constitutional democratic monarchy with a king, Emiel Hardy and administered by a parliament known as the Triumphant Parliament. While the laws of the states are subordinate to federal law, the federal government does not have any regulations on the means for administering states and as such the states all have their own unique system of governance. It is regarded as a minor inter-micronational diplomatic power and a leading cultural and political power in Europe. Mahuset, with a mixed market capitalist economy, ranked as having a high level of income equality. It was frequently ranked as a happy and lowly corrupt nation. The national language, Italic Mahusetan, is closely related to Italian, Dutch, Radonic, and English. Mahuset was the only surviving successor to the defunct Mahusetan predecessors which are the Kingdom of Ihuset, the Kingdom of Matsia, the Kingdom of Radon and all Cookielandic and Kittylandic states. Mahuset itself is now succeeded by several micronations, those being the United States of Dolmenia, Slin, Itazaria, Danland and the Co-Kingdom of Krasota. Mahuset is a Fifth World micronation with a score of 12 under the Boodlesmythe-Tallini System and scores 4.2 on the Categoric-Gradial/Linden's (Revised) SystemThis system of classification has the problem it can be disputed. One can see every spenditure being done in the micronation or between citizens as money spent on the micronation. For simplification we choose option 5 while calculating.. History Early Mahuset era (May-November 2012) Mahuset was founded as a unity between Matsia and Ihuset, the original name was: "United Nations of Mahuset" but it had quickly changed to: "Royal United Nations of Mahuset". It was inspired by Ancient Rome and Holland. Mahuset quickly gained diplomacy and a great significance within the MicroWikia community. Vetria had established Diplomatic Relations with Mahuset in this era. Modern Mahusetan era (November 2012 - July 2014) Mahuset had the first stable government in this era. It changed from "Royal United Nations of Mahuset" to "Kingdom of Mahuset", and from "Kingdom of Mahuset" to "Confederated Kingdom of Mahuset" and back to "Kingdom of Mahuset" which is the current stable government. At this time the Eniakist ideology was started and gained a great significance. When the Eniakisation of Mahuset started, Mahuset started to reach a higher HDI fairly quick. Due to the rapid expansion of Eniakism which had been deemed similar to the Rise of Communism, the Ashukov Federation banned Eniakism and with that, ended the relations with Mahuset. The Triumphant Parliament had started in this era which marked the end of the pure Eniakist government and the start of the first semi-Eniakist government since May 2013. Collapse Even though it had a stable government, three of the micronations started disputes, especially about the new acts in the constitution or conflicting ideals. This happened three times, the last one meaning the start of the collapse of Mahuset. After an inactivity of about a week, Poseidon-Ihuset went defunct, leaving Mahuset without a king, thus ending Mahuset. Government Mahuset uses the Triumphant Parliament which was based on the Eniakist parliament, it is a semi-direct democracy as referendums shall be held under the people for the opinions about the national decisions. Triumphs Political Parties Prime Minister Foreign Relations Mahuset is a minor diplomatic power and has established foreign relations with various other micronations. Diplomatic Relations Republic of Vetria Confederate States of Derskov-Viadalvia Principality of Monovia Mutual Recognition Republic of Hasanistan Informal Relations/Friendship Second Empyre of Slin Republic of Molossia Principality of Sabovia Economy Mahuset has a mixed-market capitalist economy. Most, if not all, Mahuset are lower-middle class to upper-middle class. There is very little income inequality. Major private Mahusetan businesses include Oxocero Holdings, PP Holdings, Post le Mahusetoni and MahusetoniTV. The currency of Mahuset is the Vetriana-Gulda, which is regulated by the Mahusetan Central Bank. The MCB is under direct control of the Mahusetan Government. Largest Companies Geography Mahuset has a temperate climate, and rainfall is constant. The seasons are quite variable in temperature, however temperatures rarely fall below −5 °C (23 °F) or rise above 30 °C (86 °F). Snowfall can occur in winter and early spring. States and Federal departments Mahuset was a federation of numerous states, also called territories, who are guaranteed numerous rights outlined in the constitution. License Plates Mahuset uses the MELP-standard for license plates, it originated in Mahuset after the government saw the need for license plates. There are License Plates codes that specify if it is a special kind of license plate. The codes are: * Royal Family (123 replaced with ROY) * Taxis (01 replaced with TX) Wayfinding Mahusetan road signage is based on the road signage at Amsterdam Airport Schiphol which was designed by Mijksenaar. Meanings of colours Yellow *Standard Directions Blue *Public Facilities *Shops *Touristic Facilities Anthracite *Other information Green *Escape routes Education As a micronation, Mahuset has no authority over education but it does have a proposed educational system. Children from the age 1 tot 12 are on the Jongschool (English: Youngschool, Dutch equivalent: Basisschool), after that they will get the Cito or the Nio test to see what level the person has. He can go to five different levels which are Laagvoor Praktijk (English: Lowfor Practice, Dutch equivalent: VMBO BBL), Laagvoor Erna (English: Lowfor Afterthat, Dutch equivalent: VMBO GL), Laagvoor Ervoor (English: Lowfor beforethat, Dutch equivalent: VMBO KBL), Laagvoor Gemiddeld (English: Lowfor Average, Dutch equivalent: VMBO TL), Middelvoor (''English: Averagefor, Dutch equivalent: HAVO), Hoogvoor (English: Highfor, Dutch Equivalent: VWO) and Praktijkwerkschool (''English: Practiceworkschool, Dutch equivalent: Praktijk school), all of them fall under the Voorwekschool (English: Beforeworkschool), all levels except the Praktijkwerkschool have the Brugjongschool (English: Bridgeyoungschool) which is as an introduction to the Voorwerkschool. After that people go to the Werkschool where you get your certificates for work, it has various levels that you can see on the diagram. Culture Mahuset allows all states to have their own culture but most states used the Original Mahusetan culture. The Original Mahusetan culture is a hybrid of Germanic and Romance cultures. Languages There are various languages that originated in Mahuset, they're known as the Mahusetoni-Radoni languages. These are: * Emilan ✝ * Proto-Mærtan✝ * Mærtan✝ * Italic Mahusetan * Cefi✝ * Ćanif ✝ * Radonic * Mahusetan (in development) ✝ signifies a dead language Some languages originating outside of Mahuset are also used in Mahuset. They are: * English * Dutch * Slin-Englysh * Hasani Traditions One traditional festivity in Mahuset (but also in the Netherlands) is the feast of Sint Nicolaas or Sinterklaas. It is celebrated on 4-6 December in families, especially in families with little children. Another tradition is beschuit met muisjes when people come to visit a new-born baby and his/her mother and get the beschuit met muisjes. Cuisine Mahuset does not have a big variety of traditional cuisine. However, Cifa, made from Potatoes, Cheese and Bacon, is a very common Mahusetan dish. Dutch cuisine, as well as Chinese, Indonesian, Indian, and Italian food, is popular among the Mahusetans too. Other Mahuset is known for it's mix of cultures. The cultures which are mixed respectively are: Germanic Cultures (40% Dutch, 20% English, 20% Nordic), Romance Cultures (15% Italian, 2,5% other cultures) and Other cultures (2,5%). One of the traditional Mahusetan things are the languages and the Mahusetan Cross. Mahuset celebrates the Dutch victory against the Spanish army (in 1573) on 8 october. Holidays Mahuset has various holidays and they are: References Category:Micronations Category:Defunct micronations